My first kiss went a little like this:
by Hanziii
Summary: It was a normal day for Eve Rosser. She was laughed at in common grounds, bullied at school,abused at home by her parents and she was STILL only best friends with Michael; That was all about to change. ONESHOT! Not based on how it happened in the book R&R


**My first kiss went a little like this:**

* * *

><p><strong>Quick authors note here:<br>Guess what guys! It's another Eve and Michael one! Not that many people _care _about Eve and Michael, which makes me sad... I've only been getting hits since the Myrnin and Claire and the Shane and Claire thing was put up! This is where my heart is, but PM me any pairing or whatever, don't worry, I won't bite and I will try my best to do the oneshots... I'd like it if you'd at least try to read my Eve/Michael ones. Anyway, whatever, I'll do another Shane and Claire one soon as well.  
>If I get good reviews I might carry on coz some people (curlyCharlie – thanks for your reviews btw!) are asking me to carry on with the oneshots so this is a rare opportunity to get me to carry on. Now I'll shut up before this is as long as the fic itself!<br>**

* * *

><p>Third person: (<strong>A. N, they are around 16 now, this isn't how it went in the book but yeah.<strong>)

It was a normal day for Eve Rosser. She was laughed at in common grounds, bullied at school and abused at home by her parents; the only weird thing was that she didn't see Michael Glass, the boy she loved. And the boy who loved her back...Well he didn't know it yet but still.  
>Michael was like a brother to Eve and he looked down to her like a little sister but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted it to be <em>more<em> than that. She wanted them to be _more _than best friends.

Eve's POV

I search my bag for my keys. The front porch light flickers on, showing that mother knows I am home. I haven't seen Michael today, at all, he usually calls but he didn't even bother today, I'm more than a bit pissed off at him!  
>As I search through my bag quicker- since sunset is nearing-I see the curtains twitch, that's when I know that mom or dad are watching me. They always watch me.<br>_Finally!_ I think, relieved that my keys have just come to hand, tinkling in the wind as I run up to the front door.  
>I shudder but force myself to think it's from the cold not the fear of what's coming next. I'm late. Really late. I was supposed to be home 3 hours ago to cook dinner.<br>''Hey mom! I'm home. '' I call and hesitantly walk down the hall way.  
>''You're late. '' She comments and walks into the hallway.<br>''I know. '' I gulp back a whimper as she grabs me and throws me to the floor.  
>A jolt of pain shoots through my body. ''You've ruined our life here Eve! We were perfectly fine without you and then you get born! You were a mistake!'' She spits.<br>''Yes mother. I know. '' I whisper and slide up against the wall.  
>My mom disappears down the hallway and I smile, she's gone! I relax but my heart drops as I hear heavy footsteps clomping down the hallway.<br>''Eve. '' My dad picks my up and pins me against the wall, my toes barely touching the floor.  
>''Dad. Please. '' I beg but it's no use.<br>I try to block my face so that Michael and Shane won't ask questions but he punches my wrist, causing a sickening crack, which causes me scream and drop both arms so I can support my injured one in the good one.  
>He holds his fist back again and then makes contact with my face. I cripple over and cry, chest wracking sobs. He continues to kick me and punch me until finally my eyes fall shut and I'm dragged into unconsciousness.<p>

I wake up a few hours later and I drag myself upstairs. I have bruises everywhere and I think my wrist is broken. I change into a baggy t-shirt that falls around my knees (probably Michael's) and a pair of shorts underneath. I wipe off my Goth makeup so I can reapply foundation to hide the bruises on my face. Once I've bandaged up and have hidden my bruises on my face I collapse into my bed.  
>I'm in so much pain; I just want to feel the numbness of sleep.<br>There's a quiet tap at my window and I see a silhouette there. I leap out of bed and scamper to the window opening it as fast as I can. Michael always comes and knocks at my window, but not as late as this.  
>''Shit Michael!'' I grab him and drag him in then slam it shut. ''Are you mad?''<br>''You didn't answer my calls. '' He comments. What calls?  
>''You never called me!'' I sit back on the bed because my legs are beginning to hurt again.<br>''I did, like 1 hour ago. I had to check you were okay. '' Oh right, I was on the floor then.  
>Michael doesn't know that I get beaten; I don't expect to tell him.<br>''Oh, sorry, was in the bath. '' I lie smoothly and pat the bed beside me. ''I can't let you leave now. It's too dangerous. '' I smirk and he lies on the bed pulling me into his arms.  
>My heart flutters unexpectedly. <em>No. <em>I hiss to myself. _ This is just a friendly gesture!_  
>I wish it wasn't though.<br>''Already told mom I'm staying. Don't worry; I'll go before your parents wake up. '' He smiles.  
>''Yeah, yeah. '' I grin and lean back to look at him.<br>He rests his hand on my cheek. ''Eve? May I ask, _why_ do you wear so much makeup-'' He begins to rub off my makeup and spots my bruises. ''To bed. ''' He finishes but isn't really thinking about it.  
>''Who did this to you?'' he forces me to look into those deep blue eyes and I see the concern growing in them.<br>''Who do you think?'' I try to avoid the answer but he simply points a thumb to the floor, guessing correctly first time.  
>I nod and see the anger boil up in his eyes.<br>''Oh my God!'' He gasps and I can see he's about to get up and go to yell at them so I grab him by the hair and kiss him as hard as I can.  
>He hesitates and then he kisses me back, pulling me closer to him, his kisses my jaw, my neck, my shoulder and then moves back to my lips. He gently nibbles at my bottom lip causing me to moan. I wrap my legs around his waist so he has no escape.<br>''Oh God, Michael, you don't know how long I've waited for this!'' I whisper.  
>''Same here. '' And I raise an eyebrow. So he's felt the same way too?<br>He crushes his lips against mine again, causing me to forget about my parents, forget about the questions I want to ask him, the only thing I can think of is _him_.  
>We stay like this all night, hardly ever breaking off for air, until we fall asleep in each other's arms; it's been the most peaceful sleep I've gotten in years.<br>I wake up the next morning to the sound of Michael Glass pulling on his shoes and t-shirt. My eyes flutter open and he sees that I am awake.  
>''Good morning beautiful. '' He says in awe as he looks at me. My heart jumps for joy. ''I'm going to go home and get some new clothes, I'll pick you up for school okay?'' He smiles and kisses me again.<br>''Okay. I'll miss you. '' I whisper to him.  
>''I'll miss you more. '' He smiles and pulls away from the then opens the window and jumps out.<br>He gives me one last wave before running home.  
>My whole world lights up and I finally see some hope in my crappy life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D PLEASE! What did you think! As i said earlier! Enough reviews and I'll do another 1 or 2 chaps! :D<br>Thanks!  
>Hannah xxx<br>**


End file.
